Such pressure difference sensors are known, wherein the transducer cores comprise especially piezoresistive or capacitive transducers, in order to transduce a pressure difference dependent deflection of a measuring membrane of the transducer core into an electrical signal. Such transducer cores are usually installed in a measuring apparatus comprised of a metal material, especially steel. This brings about considerable problems as regards the construction- and joining technology, since the coefficient of thermal expansion of silicon, an established material for semiconductor pressure measuring transducers, amounts to about 3×10-6/K, while the coefficient of thermal expansion for the here relevant stainless steels lies between 10 and 16×10-6/K. In order to accommodate this situation, the transducer core is frequently firstly mounted on a decoupling body, which is then secured, for example, by adhesive or soldering, to a surface containing steel. A corresponding construction with a semiconductor socket is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift 10 2007 053 859 A1. Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2006 057 828 A1 discloses a pressure difference transducer, in the case of which a transducer core includes a piezoresistive silicon chip on a measuring membrane support, wherein the measuring membrane support is secured on the surface of a glass body. The direct securement of a silicon chip on a glass support is suitable for relative pressure sensors, but, for pressure difference sensors, it is problematic, since glasses have, as a rule, a smaller compression modulus than silicon. This leads to cross sensitivities relative to the static pressure, as described in Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2006 062 222 A1. The publication DE 11 2004 000 818 T5 discloses, finally, a pressure sensor capsule, in the case of which a semiconductor absolute pressure sensor is surrounded isostatically by a pressure transfer liquid in a metal housing, wherein the semiconductor body of the pressure sensor is secured pressure-tightly at a passageway in the metal wall of the pressure sensor capsule via a load isolation element, which comprises a ceramic material, and which, relative to the semiconductor pressure sensor, has a small cross sectional area. Although this approach to a solution can function for an absolute pressure sensor, it is completely unsuitable for a pressure difference sensor, because a pressure difference sensor basically requires two pressure supply lines to a transducer core, which are sealed relative to one another.
The as yet unpublished German patent application No. 10 2010 043043 discloses a difference measuring transducer, in the case of which a semiconductor transducer core is seated softly in a housing between elastic supports. This approach is certainly very interesting, but it has, however, limits as regards loadability with static pressures, or differences between static pressures. Additionally, the soft seating of the silicon chip requires a minimum volume, in order that the decoupling effect of the elastic seals, respectively seating, between the silicon chip and the metal housing can be effective.